1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing apparatuses and, more particularly, to apparatuses for processing serial signals into parallel signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voltage signal measured in a magnetically shielded room (MSR) or a radio-frequency shielded room (RFSR) by a fine sensor is transmitted to a data acquisition (DAQ) board disposed outside the shielded room. The DAQ board is hardware for converting a voltage signal output through a sensor or a signal conditioning module to a digital signal that a computer can recognize. In general, a DAQ board mounted on a computer acquires an output voltage signal and transmits the voltage signal into the computer. The voltage signal transmitted into the computer is stored in a storage device or displayed on a monitor after being analyzed and processed.